Lights, Camera, Christian
by candiefloss
Summary: Hollywood Actress Anastasia Steele is on the mend and keeping a low profile. With what's been dubbed the wedding of the year only weeks away, Christian finds himself in the media spotlight. Everyone wants to know about the man who captured the heart of Hollywood's sweetheart. Will this celebrity fairy tale go according to script? No Cheating. Read LCA first.
1. Chapter 1

**Lights, Camera, Christian.**

This is not a standalone. This is a continuation of Lights, Camera, Ana. So it might pay to read that story first or else you might get a little lost.

I'm not going to muck around. Straight into it! There quite a bit to cover so things will be happening right off the bat :)

* * *

><p><strong>Take One - Couscous<strong>

_Soundtrack: Ed Sheeran - Thinking out loud._

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Left. Right. Left. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Left. Right. Left. Shit," Ana's brow furrows in defeat. Stomping her stiletto she pouts, rolls her shoulders then gets back into position.

Stifling a grin, I shuffle out of her grasp, reach for the remote and turn the music off. "Baby, you're taking all the fun out of it. Just relax. Don't count, just move with me... I know you can do that, very well in fact." I raise a suggestive eyebrow at her.

"I just want it to be perfect; I can't fucking waltz!" She throws her hands in the air in frustration.

I burst into laughter. "Hey...just breathe. Me and you, baby." I switch the music back on, setting it to an Ed Sheeran song I know she loves. Taking her hand in mine, I spin her around slowly, gracefully, and then cocoon her to my chest. My hands snake down to her hips, gripping her floaty skirt, our hips locked and swaying in perfect synchronization.

"It's our wedding, babe. We can dance however we want." She sighs into my embrace, her body visibly deflating; soft and languid. Wandering hands creep over my ass and pull me closer. Squeezing me with her fingers, she grinds into me in time with the music. "That might be a little inappropriate," I groan as she tugs the back of my shirt out of my pants and slides her warm hands up the cool skin of my back. "Ana."

"Hmm," she hums dreamily, her mouth exploring my neck.

"Ah, fuck it." I grab the back of her legs and slide my hands up her thighs, beneath her skirt and up to tug on her thong; it needs to come off. Now!

"Hey. We are supposed to be practicing our dance." She giggles, trying to wiggle out of my grip.

"Says she who is groping me like she hasn't been serviced twice today," I growl, giving her bum a smack.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. You just smell so good. I'll behave." She exhales with a smile and fixes her skirt then places her hands on my shoulders. "No touching inappropriately."

She closes her eyes and rests her head on my shoulder; her face tantalizingly close to mine. Minty breath and the smell of strawberries invades my sense. I can't help it, lowering my face I capture her mouth, kissing her long and slow; our tongues dancing sensually, our breaths mingling. My hands move on their own accord, lifting her skirt to grab her ass again. She moans into my mouth, sensuality oozing from her, desire evident in the damp scrap of lace covering her folds.

"Fuck," she pants, stepping back. "This isn't working. Maybe we should move on. Seating plan." She claps with a new direction, intent on hashing out some of the finer details tonight; much to the disappointment of my cock.

I stalk her as she wanders to the sofa, my eyes focused on her messed up skirt. She stops short to lift her wedding folder; bursting at the seam with plans, and I bump into her. Grabbing her around the waist I move my other hand down her stomach and hip, lifting the fabric of her skirt up to cup her lace covered pussy. "As long as this sweet ass is on my lap, I could give a fuck where anyone else is seated."

"Christian," she scolds, breathy with frustration and desire. "Focus. Four weeks! That's 28 days, babe."

I scoop up her hair and push it over her shoulder, my lips finding the soft skin of her neck. "Okay, family up front, everyone else... Free for all at the back. Who cares?" I suck on her flesh, eliciting a string of whimpers.

"I care," she chokes. Closing my eyes in resignation, I step back. _Snap out of it Grey, this is important to her._

"Okay, show me what you've got." I adjust my crotch and take a seat on the sofa. Offering me a satisfied smile she takes her folder and opens it up over our laps. She stretches her legs out and rests her strappy stiletto covered feet on the ottoman in front of her. Dragging my eyes up her bare legs, I come to focus on the seating arrangement. I throw my head back and laugh. It's just so...Ana. Tiny little magnetic chairs with individual names are positioned around moveable circular tables on a replica of the ballroom we decided on for the reception.

"Don't laugh at me." She stifles her own laughter. "It gets the job done faster."

"Baby, I love you." I shake away my amusement and look down at the plan. Moving the folder completely onto my lap she gets up. "I'm going to grab snacks," ruffling my hair she wanders into the kitchen and pokes her head inside the fridge.

I return my attention to the seating and start shuffling seats around. "Are you okay with Claire and Hannah sitting with Ros and the gang?" I ask, moving their names over to GEH table. Claire is Ana's agent, and Hannah is her new publicist and is also slowly taking over Kate's PA duties.

When she doesn't respond I look up, my breath catching in my throat. "You're testing my patience tonight, baby," I grumble, rubbing my hands over my face roughly. The look on her face would be enough to get a priest to drop his drawers. Smoldering eyes and a tongue swipe across her bottom lip has my almost loose pants tightening again in an instant.

A hand is placed on my shoulder, pushing my back hard against the sofa, and the folder is removed from my lap before she climbs over me, her knees resting at my hips. "You got my favorite truffles in..." Fingers creep up my stomach, coming to rest at the top of my shirt. She starts popping the buttons, her nails scratching lightly at my skin, her breath hot on my face. Licking my lips, I lock eyes with her. Her mouth is slightly parted, her eyes are hooded and full of desire. "I love those truffles..."

"I can tell," my hands find themselves on her thighs, pushing her skirt up.

Reaching the last button she moves down to tug on my belt, unbuckling it then popping the button and unzipping me. I watch her; every movement a turn on, every touch like fire, every breath a seduction. She reaches into my boxers and frees my erection causing me to throw my head back on a groan.

Taking me by surprise she raises herself, then takes me in with no warning; her fingers grazing my cock as she holds the delicate lace of her thong to the side. My head snaps up, my mouth open, my eyes watching her glistening pussy take me in. "Fuck me that's beautiful."

"Ohhh. Yeah..." She sucks in a breath and rolls her hips. "You feel so good."

Her squeezing, rocking and undulating is driving me out of my fucking mind. "God, baby. Yeah... Like that." My hands slide up her blouse to her hair, tangling in her soft curls and pulling her face to mine. Our mouths clash, tongues duel and lips drag as she rides me like there's no tomorrow. "Fuck yeah," I growl my hands tightening their hold on her head. Nearing the end of my control, I lower a hand and smack her ass, knowing that will tip her over.

"Oh god yeah... Yes. Yes." She bites down on my bottom lip her movements almost frantic. "Again... Smack me babe...fuck me." I hold her down by her shoulders and buck into her as she moves. "Oooooooo god." Her nails dig into my chest, her face plastered to my neck. She stills and moans as we both let go on a shudder.

I lean my head back on the back of the sofa and catch my breath. "Best thank you ever," I exhale, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Thank you, baby," She purrs, nuzzling my neck.

"For the truffles or the insane sex?" I blow out a breath and pull her closer, getting comfortable. I smooth her skirt down, wrap my arms around her waist and close my eyes leaving us connected intimately.

"Can't...talk," I feel her body melt into mine, her muscles relaxing her breathing slowing.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey." Mom's voice registers in my state of drowsiness.<p>

"Hey Mom," I croak, shifting on the sofa, only then realizing my predicament. My cock still snug between Ana's thighs. Fuck. She moves, stirring and I have to swallow back a moan. I open an eye, thanking god when I see Ana's skirt fanning out around our thighs concealing us.

"Been doing some planning," she asks, pointing to Ana's folder.

"Yeah," I rub a hand over my face. Think Christian, think! "Mom can you run to our room and get a pillow and blanket, I'll lie her down and let her sleep here."

"Okay, son." She gets up and walks over to our bedroom door giving me a little time. I grab Ana's hips and raise her slowly which only results in a low sexy moan coming from her mouth. Her hands thread through my hair, and she starts sucking on my neck.

"Christ. Baby, my Mom's here." I grab hold of my dick and shove it into my briefs then zip my pants. Not sure of how much time I have I yank my belt from the loops and shove it down the side of the cushions.

Ana lifts her head sleepily, her eyes trying to focus on mine. I don't think she heard me because she lowers her lips to mine and starts kissing me. "I was enjoying that...

"Baby, my Mom is here," I mumble into her kiss. Her head snaps up in recognition, and she immediately helps me button my shirt, the last button secured just as Mom strolls back into the room.

"Oh... He didn't wake you did he?" Mom shoots me a disapproving look then diverts her eyes to Ana and smiles widely. "Here you go darling." Mom hands over the throw rug and places the pillow on the sofa beside us.

"Hi," Ana greets her. Mom wouldn't know, but Ana looks about ready to curl up from embarrassment. Her wide eyes, finger tapping and a lopsided smile; otherwise she's as calm as usual. "Sorry, I must have dozed off." She climbs off my knee, careful to keep her skirt close and her modesty intact.

"Oh gosh, don't apologize," mom waves her hand through the air. "I know you've started filming again. How's it going?"

"It's great. It's nice to feel like I'm doing something again." Ana replies, a genuine smile on her face.

"Doing something? Baby, you've single-handedly designed our house. That's something."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. I loved it... But you know, it's nice to work and feel like I'm contributing again." She pats my thigh but looks at Mom. I file this conversation in my head for when Mom leaves. I hardly call fucking me - multiple times -into agreeing to let her pay six million towards the cost of the house build not contributing. Best contribution I've ever received for a project.

"Of course," Mom agrees which only serves to annoy me more.

"Truffles anyone," I bite, making my way towards the kitchen.

"He thinks he should be solely responsible for financing our lives," I hear Ana whisper and Mom grumble.

"Ya know, I can still hear you from here!" I pipe up, reaching up for the truffles and grabbing Gail's batch of blueberry muffins that I know Mom loves.

I deposit the food on the coffee table then head back for drinks. I return with three glass and a bottle of Pinot Gris. "Oh, I'm driving Honey,"

"Taylor and Reynolds can drive you home. So what can we do for you Mom," I ask, filling all the glasses then taking my seat next to Ana again.

I watch as Mom takes a sip from of her wine, "I was just confirming the bookings at the resort and had some questions. I was on my way home so thought I would call in."

"Shoot," I lean back, wine in one hand the other resting along the back of the sofa behind Ana.

"Do you want all the guests there for the entire week?" She asks, shuffling through her bag and pulling out a manila folder nearly as thick as Ana's.

I look at Ana trying to gauge her opinion. "If they aren't family, they can fly in the morning of the rehearsal dinner," I answer, Ana giving me a cheeky sideways grin. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "So what's that, three days beforehand?" Ana nods her agreement while reaching forward for her wine and not surprisingly, not one, but three truffles.

"Okay," Mom ticks a box and scribbles something besides it. "So, money. Do the guests have to pay...?" She drawls hesitantly.

"Jesus, Mom. We wouldn't have a wedding on an island then expect everyone to flip the bill for accommodation and travel. We'll cover the cost... No fucking tabs at the bars though, wedding night being the exception."

"Language." Mom scolds me, but agrees and ticks another box.

"Okay... Elena. I can't find her on my list, so I went ahead and booked her a room anyway."

I stiffen, as does Ana. "That would be because we didn't invite her." I seethe, trying to keep my cool in front of Mom.

"Why on earth not, honey she's been a friend of the family for years." Mom asks incredulously.

I lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees and rub circles around my temples. "Mom, she's your friend. Not mine." It's all I have. I can't go there with Mom, and I refuse to tell her the truth.

"For goodness sake Christian!" She growls with a shake of her head. "One day. One very important day for our family. She's been there for everything else."

"Look...Mom..." Ana's hand squeezes my thigh causing me to stop mid-sentence.

"Have you talked to her about the wedding... Where we are having it, details?" Ana looks at me with worry.

I lift my hands up in frustration. "Please don't tell me you've been talking to her," I ask, anger in my voice, despite my attempt to disguise it. It's not Mom's fault I haven't been honest with her.

"Of course not! You asked me not to reveal any details to anyone and I've respected your wishes." She sounds offended and knocks back the rest of her wine.

"Grace," Ana murmurs. "Please don't be offended, we are extra cautious with information after the accident..." She trails off.

Mom's face softens. "Of course. I just don't understand why you wouldn't invite her son...look, never mind. Like you said it's your day." She scans her paper looking for the next question, and I feel like absolute shit. Ana takes my hand and laces her fingers with mine, squeezing gently.

"Okay, cake?"

"Oh, done!" Ana grins, her feet bouncing excitedly. "I...ah," her eyes dart to mine, "I've already chosen a design, we just need to choose the flavor?" She squeaks, turning the statement into a question. "Christian and I can schedule a cake testing for later this week or early next."

"I thought it would be easier to just truck in a mountain of truffles..." I joke, regretting it instantly when Ana's face lights up.

"Are you serious?" She asks, her eyes bright.

"Actually that was a joke..." I mutter, earning a dig to the torso.

"Don't joke with me about stuff like that," she pouts like a petulant child. It's a pout that, usually, gets me caving into her, and she knows it. Not this time. Quite frankly I'm fucking sick of the little lumps of chocolate.

"Not going to work this time, babe!" I announce. Reaching forward I take a truffle from its gold tray and lean back to shove it in her mouth. "There." I plant a chaste kiss on her lips as she rolls her eyes in ecstasy. Not quite as good as the look I get when I run my tongue along her pu...

Snapping out of my erotic reverie by Mom's voice, I sit back and keep my hands to myself. _Down boy, down._

"Wedding party, we've already penciled that ..." Mom scans down her list, "oh, food. Sit down or buffet? The resort is willing to do either."

Ana and I turn to look at each other, both of us vacant. "Sit down would be more formal, but I like the idea of a buffet where people could choose what they like. What if we choose dishes no one likes?"

"They can fucking starve," I reply almost instantly. "It's not about them, babe."

"Mouth!" Mom growls, firmer with her tone this time.

"Sorry, Mom. They can go hungry!" I rephrase, raising my hands in defeat.

"Can we get back to you on that one?" Ana asks.

"Of course,"

"I'm sorry," Ana continues, "I feel bad that you are doing all this and we aren't very helpful are we?" She looks frustrated with herself. I knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time before she felt like it was a burden. She shouldn't. There's no way Ana could have organized this on her own without her identity, or worse, the details of our wedding leaking to the press eventually. We found that out quickly when the location of our home was leaked and has since become somewhat of a tourist attraction; people driving out to see where Anastasia Steel will be living. My GEH tech and security teams managed to track it back to one of the painters; who is now unemployed and is being prosecuted for his breach of NDA. His employer is also nailing him for breeches in his contract, including divulging confidential client information.

"Don't be silly, sweetie. I'm honored to be doing this for you both," Mom offers Ana a sympathetic smile. I imagine only a woman could understand how disappointing it would be to not be the one sending the emails or making the phone calls. Ana offers her a half smile back, but I can still see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey," pushing Mom's presence aside I cup Ana's face, stroking her flawless skin with my thumbs. "Baby, you're doing so much more than you give yourself credit for."

"My dress and the cake is hardly helping," she shrugs.

On a sigh, I press our foreheads together, "you forget the seating, the music choices, and the invitations; which by the way you designed yourself. You chose the flowers and picked the table settings... Do I need to go on," I raise an eyebrow, daring her to doubt her involvement.

I watch closely as her mouth curls into a lopsided smile. "No I guess you don't." She blinks up at me; those transfixing baby blues glued on my adoring gaze. I know exactly what she is thinking - or what she wants.

"Yeah," I breathe, watching those lashes pull me in with every seductive bat, "me too."

I sit back, returning my attention to Mom, who has been packing up her folder. "That was it really." She smiles that a smile a mother does when she knows something without being told. It's been an hour, and it's late, it was probably enough for tonight, so I'm not going to fight her on it.

"Thanks, Mom, we'll come over tomorrow when Ana finishes at the doctors, see if we can finalize a menu."

I see Mom out, getting Taylor to drive her while Reynolds takes her car.

When the apartment is empty, I go in search of Ana, finding her sitting on our bed wearing nothing but a pair of tiny purple panties while she rubs lotion into her legs. "Fuck, that's sexy," I yank the shirt from my head on a groan and just as quickly rid myself of my dress pants; leaving it all in a heap on the bedroom floor.

As tempting as it to take over the rubbing, I crawl up next to her, position myself against the pillows and just slightly stroke her back.

Minutes later, my eyes open slowly when she finishes and settles back next to me. "Come here," patting my shoulder I encourage her to get closer, which she does, settling her head on my outstretched arm, and a hand on my abdomen. Bringing my other arm over, I curl it around her waist and pull her in tight.

"Mmm," she relaxes on a soft sigh, her body going limp. "I ate way too many truffles tonight."

"You don't say," I respond with a chuckle, my hand creeping down to her ass for a squeeze; still perfect, despite the amount of chocolate she consumes.

"You always smell so good," her muffled voice vibrating against my chest. "I just want to sniff you all day." She adds.

"I know the feeling," my sleep laced voice responds.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"If you can try and keep further to the left." The director's voice booms over the sound of the cameramen rushing back to the starting position. I listen intently, taking in the new instructions then walk back to my starting point marked by a cross made with white masking tape.

A team of makeup crew are already there to touch up my face, brushing my cheeks with a powder to conceal the trail marks of tears left from last take.

When I am done, the clapboard is held in front of the director's screen by an assistant. "Scene 36, Take 5." The slap of the clapboard sounds.

With the fake phone held to my ear, I walk down the set of the hospital corridor. Keeping to the left as instructed. Four more steps. "Daniel, you've been acting strange lately... Are we okay?" I say into the dummy iPhone.

Cue the emotions. I lean back against the drywall; eyes closed, chin trembling. "God, I don't know. You've just been so distant lately. I feel like we are growing apart." I wipe a tear from my cheek, turning a little to camera two and blink free another tear. "I love you," I whisper, the words echoing around the silent room; eyes closed, tears now streaming. I focus on breathing as I wait for the cut.

"And CUT!"

Short, but a pivotal scene in the movie. The beginning of the end. I wipe my face and shake the emotions off as best I can. It's not always easy to turn off emotions you've spent all day drowning yourself in; particularly anger and sadness; grief is the worst. I let the assistant director walk me across the white set, listening as she gives me the run down.

I can sense him before I can see him, my head jerking up instinctively to search him out. It's been a long day, and nothing sounds more appealing than the warmth of his arms, the touch of his hands, and the smell of his cologne.

He's not difficult to find amongst the crew, still dressed in his work suit, hair a perfect chaotic mess. Talking enthusiastically to the director, he's hunched over watching the playback screen intently. As if he senses me too, he looks up, our eyes connecting.

"You nailed it, baby." Swooping me into his arms, he peppers my head with kisses. Let's get out of here." Lacing our fingers together, he leads me down to wardrobe so I can change out of my set clothes. I have a physical therapy appointment this afternoon, followed by a checkup at the doctors, so I opt to put my gym gear on; saves changing clothes at the physiotherapy clinic.

A handful of paps are scattered outside of the set, a few call out to us. I don't panic as much as I used to. I'm slowly coming to terms with the fact that unless I give up my passion, it's something I have to deal with; so I suck it up.

Christian scowls, shooting them a glare which they are all too familiar. Pulling me into him, with his arm slung around my shoulders he rests his chin on top of my head. Protected. Safe.

We must look a sight. Christian in his tailored designer suit; looking every bit the professional, me in my spandex and flats. Complete opposites.

* * *

><p>Therapy goes as expected, a lot of band and ball work, jumping and stretching. Christian watches intently, a permanent frown on his forehead. He wouldn't settle for less than the best physiotherapist Seattle had to offer, but immediately regretted it when Kelly Monteith turned out to be a man. Needless to say, Christian has accompanied me to all of my sessions, much to my amusement.<p>

The doctor goes much about the same; a routine check on both my incision site and my leg. Urine and blood samples are taken to check for infections and such; the splenectomy having left me with a weakened immune system.

By the time we are due to be at Christian's parents' house for dinner, I am dog tired.

"We can cancel," Christian says, knowing me all too well. He brushes the hair from my face and drags his lips along mine. "You're tired."

"I'm okay," taking advantage of his proximity I open my mouth and groan into a deeper kiss.

"Mmm." He takes hold of my face and holds me back, his eyes clouded with lust, "I don't want you burning out baby, we've got a busy schedule this month."

"I know, I'm fine I promise. It's only dinner." His eyes search mine, hesitancy written all over his features.

"Dinner...and wedding plans," he cocks an eyebrow. "If you so much as blink for too long, I'm taking you home." He states, pulling me into another chaste kiss.

"Got it, no closing my eyes."

"Babe, I'm serious. You're working long hours playing catch up, and you're planning a wedding, and still recovering from the accident. It's just dinner. We can reschedule."

"I'm fine," I emphasize the fine. He rolls his eyes, earning himself a punch to the ribs. His stomach tenses on a chuckle before his eyes turn dark and predatory. "You just want to get me home and naked," I whisper beside his ear, my tongue slipping out to flick his lobe.

"You got me...it was watching this tight ass in spandex earlier." He reaches around me and slides his hand over my ass, his breath hot in my ear as he squeezes.

The car rolls to a stop, effectively putting a halt on the intimate moment. I straighten Christian's tie; smooth over the lapels of his jacket then plant a soft kiss upon his lips. "Thank you for caring so much."

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Words cannot express how I feel watching Ana walking into my parents' home like she's belonged there all her life. It's like a second home to her, and she's comfortable and welcome; something I never envisaged - having not just a girlfriend or woman, but a soon to be wife being accepted into my family.

Mia is quick to drag her upstairs so she can change out of her physiotherapy gear; helping by offering to carry her small duffle bag up the stairs. She's walking around fine now, though when she's had a long day or been working it too hard she gets a slight limp.

Leaving them to their girl time, I head into the kitchen to see how Mom is getting on with dinner.

Instantly I wish I had tried Dad's study. Mom is nowhere in sight, the only body in the kitchen is that of Gretchen; serial flirt and pain in my ass.

"Hi," her face lights up, her hand creeping up her chest to play with her hair. Do girls think that's sexy? Twiddling with the end of their hair. It's not. Unless of course it's Ana, and she's sitting on top of my cock.

"Where's my Mom?" I grunt, doing my damnedest to look annoyed; not that I have to act. She pisses me the hell off. Have some dignity woman!

"She... Um... I think she went upstairs to get dressed." She replies coyly, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth. For fucks sake. Did she just fucking wink?!

"Look, Greta... Gretal..." Yeah, I'm an ass, "in case you don't follow the news, and I'm eng..."

Oh, thank fuck. Saved by the giggle squad. A bouncing Mia and laughing Ana come strolling into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I sweep Ana into my arms, using her as a shield; locking my arms around her waist and burying my face in the crook of her neck. I watch with narrowed eyes as Gretchen straightens, dropping the lock of hair from her fingers and letting her over glossed lip pop out from her teeth.

"We were just talking about a bachelorette party," Mia announces excitedly. Now it's my turn to straighten up.

Feeling me tense, Ana steps back and looks up into my eyes. "Do not even think about saying no!" She glares, knowing me well enough to gauge my reaction.

"Baby,"

"Na uh!" She puts her foot down. "I'm going to celebrate with my girls. Complete with the obligatory tiaras, feather boas, rhinestone panties and chocolate p..." She hesitates, a pink blush creeping over her adorable face.

"Chocolate what, babe?"

"Man...parts," she stutters, looking as cute as ever with her eyes downcast.

"You can't say it can you." I laugh.

"Can too."

"Say it." She looks between Mia and me. When she doesn't respond I take her face in my hands and put my mouth to her ear. "Just say it to me."

"Christian," she almost whines, her eyes flicking back to Mia, who is occupying herself at the refrigerator.

"I want to hear it," she licks her lips, her tongue tantalizingly close to my jaw, before reaching up on her toes and whispering in my ear.

"Penis." She says on a giggle, taking a deep breath before continuing. "God, I love your cock babe. It makes me feel so good, pounding into my pussy... So big and... You taste so good...when my lips and tongue wrap around it..."

I groan and shove my hands into the back pockets of the jeans Ana has changed into.

She steps back, her eyes narrowed. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" She asks innocently, before scooting away and joining Mia and Gretchen at the bench and starts fixing herself a juice. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have teased her.

"Juice?" She holds up a glass, looking pretty pleased with herself.

With a shake of the head, I move over to her, stand behind her and fix myself a glass of orange juice; making sure to rub my rather uncomfortable crotch against the tight fabric covering her ass.

"If you think I won't throw you over my shoulder and take you upstairs... You're mistaken." I take a swig of the juice, downing all but a few drops in one go. "Thanks, baby." I smack her bum then turn and head to Dad's office.

* * *

><p>When Dad and I emerge the women are in full wedding plan mode, papers, pictures, menus and notes scattered all over the dining room table. Ana is busy talking on the phone, must be talking to the Resort chef, and going by the one-sided conversation Parmesan crusted stuffed zucchini is a go for one of the entrees.<p>

Ana stops every so often, her palm against the receiver as she asks my opinion.

"Would you prefer soufflés or little fondants?" She whispers.

"Isn't fondant the stuff they cover cakes with?" I ask.

"Well yeah, but fondants are also little cakes that ooze yumminess when you cut into them..." She laughs.

"Shit I don't know... Fondants then."

"I kind of like soufflé, and it's a bit lighter." She bites her lip.

"Soufflé then." She hums and ha's then uncovers the receiver.

"We'll go for the fondants ... Yes... Cream, maybe some fresh berries on the side."

Five minutes later:

"Lamb or beef, baby?" She asks.

"Lamb."

"Not beef?"

"Do you want beef?"

"I don't know what I want, and that's why I asked you."

"I want lamb."

"You don't think more people would go for beef?"

"Get the beef!"

"But I thought you wanted lamb?"

"I want beef."

"Okay, we'll go for the lamb." She says into the phone, turning back to the menus in front of her. I face Dad, an incredulous look on my face. He laughs silently shaking his head as if to say 'women.'

"Couscous or rice?"

"Whatever you want, baby," I reply trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice while I type out an email to a supplier I'm thinking of using.

"Well, I think couscous would be better with the lamb."

"Couscous it is," I smile widely, looking up from my phone. She eyes me, obviously onto the falseness of my smile. We can't all be Oscar winners, and can you blame me? Every question I answer gets answered with a question about my choices. I chance a look at Mom who is giving me the evil eye along with Mia. What the hell? She's asking for my opinion, I'm giving it. Men can multitask too.

I lift my hands up in a defeated gesture. "What the fuck did I do?" I ask wide-eyed and slightly terrified at the three sets of eyes narrowed on me. I look to Dad for support, but he's currently inspecting his shoes, his shoulders shaking. Traitor.

"Do you really want couscous, or are you just saying that to get out of making a decision so you can continue to play on your phone?" Mia asks; her head tilted accusingly.

Are they for real? "I love couscous. Give me the fucking couscous..."

"Mouth!" Mom growls; Dad laughs.

"Look, I'm not there for the food. If Ana wanted fucking mac and cheese, I'd gladly eat it. Jesus, if you want soup in a packet, go for it. As long as you're happy on our wedding day I could give a fuck if we served tinned spaghetti!" I look solely at Ana.

A chorus of awe's echo from the girls. Fuck me. I push myself up from the sofa and march to the kitchen. I need a beer.

Gentle hands wrap around my waist as I open the refrigerator door.

"I'm sorry," Ana's hands creep under my shirt, lightly scratching my abdomen. "I just want everything to be perfect. I didn't mean to have a bridezilla moment." I let my head drop back on a sigh.

Turning I hold her to my chest. "I really do like couscous." I laugh.

"I know," she pouts in apology, drawing my eyes to her mouth. Sliding my hands into her hair I tilt my head to the side and angle my mouth over hers. Her hands and body tremble with need, her mouth opens on a soft groan. Her tongue strokes mine languidly, her sweet breath invading all of my senses. Fucking hell. With her hands still on my abdomen she glides them up to my chest, her nails grazing my skin. I walk her backwards until she hits the bench; my body needing and seeking more. I lightly bite her bottom lip; she whimpers in response.

"Fuck, baby. We need to get out of here."

"We haven't had dinner yet," she breathes, stopping only to talk before peppering my mouth with slow, sensual kisses.

Soft footsteps alert me to the presence of someone else in the room. With Ana still pressing soft kisses on and around my mouth I open my eyes. It's only Gretchen, and although I should probably stop Ana, I can't help but be a little pleased that Gretchen has seen us. Maybe it might finally sink in that I'm off limits, and her flirting might stop.

Cradling Ana's face I kiss her one more time, my lips lingering on hers before pulling back and kissing her forehead. "Mmm, I love you." She murmurs.

I tilt her head up, encouraging her to open her eyes, "I love you too, even when you go all couscous on me."

She gives me a lazy smile, a smile that I will never tire of seeing. Her eyes hooded and dreamy, her lips pink and a little puffy; thoroughly kissed.

"Come, let's get you feed so I can get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and reviews for chapter one. I'm glad you all liked it! I'm going away for 4 days soon, so it'll probably be another 5 or 6 days before I post again, depending on how much downtime I have. **

**So this chapter is a biggie. Hope you all enjoy. **

**As always, huge thank you to Jennifer for cleaning up my work and letting me run things by you :) xx**

**Candie xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Testing times<strong>

_Soundtrack: Amos Lee - Violins_

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I wake to the muted buzz of my vibrating cell phone ringing on the bedside table. Opening my eyes, I squint; the fractured rays of sunlight beaming through the partially open blinds warming my face. Yawning on a stretch I reach over and grab my phone half expecting it to be Christian who had an early meeting this morning. It's not unlike him to ring and say good morning if he's missed me.

"Hey," I answer sleepily.

"Is this Anastasia?" A voice that has no right being that chirpy this early in the morning asks.

"Who's this?" I ask tentatively, sitting up.

"This is Renee; I'm calling from the medical center. You came in yesterday for some routine tests and the doctor would like you to come in and discuss the tests with you. Are you available today?"

"Ah..." I reply, a little taken back. "Can you tell me what there is to discuss?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have that information. The doctor can fit you in at ten o'clock this morning, twelve-thirty or four this afternoon."

I'm silent, frantically trying to recall my shooting schedule today. I'm scheduled on the call sheet from eleven. As far as I'm aware I should be done by three.

"Are you there?" She asks her voice still annoyingly happy.

"Yeah, sorry four suits me best."

"Okey dokey. I'll pencil you in for four. See you then." She sings before leaving me staring at my phone as the disconnected tone sounds from the tiny speaker.

Not thirty seconds later my phone starts buzzing again. _Christian_.

"Hey," I answer, my voice sounding as confused as I'm feeling.

"You okay?" He asks, obviously picking up that something is off.

"Yeah," I shake my head. "Just have another doctor's appointment today."

"What? What's wrong?" Panic evident in his voice. "What time?"

"It's probably nothing. Something came up on my tests. They probably want me to take another course of antibiotics or have an influenza booster. Appointment is at four."

"Fuck. Baby, I have a string of interviews this afternoon. Can you get in to see them at lunch instead?"

"I'm shooting over lunch, Christian. I'll be fine. I can take Sawyer and Carter." I try to placate him. I know how freaked out he gets about my health these days.

"I can cancel the interviews."

"Baby, don't do that. It'll be nothing. I'll call you straight after, I promise. They probably want to grill me over my diet. I can only imagine my sugar level after all the truffles you've been feeding me." I try to lighten his mood.

"Not going to work, babe." He growls. "Promise me you'll phone me."

"I promise."

"Did you have a good sleep? I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." I can sense his smile down the phone.

"Mmm, I slept like a log, probably had something to do with that amazing mouth of yours last night."

"Fuck! You're gonna make me hard thinking about it," he groans. "I have a meeting in five."

"Love you."

"Phone me! Love you too, beautiful."

I throw my phone onto the comforter and drop back on the pillows with a sigh. When I finally manage to drag myself from the comfort of our bed, I shower quickly, dress for work then head out into the kitchen for some breakfast while I catch up on the house progress.

I send off emails to Elliot, the painters, the company I've ordered Christian's office furniture from and the pool company; all while shovelling granola into my mouth.

I check my emails while I'm at it, replying to Dad, Kate - who is in L.A packing up the rest of her gear - and my agent.

Gail walks in as I'm shutting my mac on a yawn. "Still tired?" She asks. "You can go back to bed; I can wake you up before you're due to go to work."

"I'm fine. I might hit the yoga studio actually. Is Sawyer around?"

"I'll fetch him." She smiles at me fondly before heading back to the staff quarters.

Having changed into my yoga gear, I put a spare change of clothing into a bag for work, grab my yoga mat and a juice from the fridge then head out with Sawyer and Carter in tow.

The yoga studio I frequent is in a small shopping complex not far from the apartment. Despite the fact that it's probably quicker to walk, security insist we take the car. I don't fight their decisions these days and never will again.

Pulling into the car park, I notice a boutique with a few gorgeous dresses displayed in the window. Unable to help myself, I wander in. I'm greeted by the friendly owner Jo, who looked about ready to pass out when she caught sight of who had set off the little bell above the door.

After a good thirty minutes of looking at her collection; an array of delicately crafted lace and embroidered dresses, floral prints and timeless feminine pieces; all while engaging in animated conversation, I decide to buy multiple outfits. Her work is amazing, and it surprises me that's she's struggling for business.

I try them on one by one and love each of them. To be honest, I'd rather give my business to those who need the recognition, rather than stoking the egos of already famed designers, and this small unknown dressmaker is gold.

My face softens and mouths curls down in a heartwarming gesture when her eyes widen then water at the number of dresses I take to the counter. A few fit perfectly, so I'll take them with me today. A couple of them need adjusting.

"Can I get these dresses as well, but perhaps schedule a fitting for later this week?" I lay the dresses that need taken up or in on the counter.

"I... O... Of course," she shakes her stunned face, opening up a diary next to the cash register. "Is Friday afternoon okay? Say three..."

"Sounds perfect. Thank you so much, your dresses really are beautiful.

I'll see you Friday. If you need to reschedule just leave a message on this number." I give her the number I give out to businesses I work with. I make a habit to change the number regularly. No one ever gets my personal cell number. It's too risky. Only my family; which includes Christian's, security, and my agent and bank manager has it; and apparently the medical centre.

She thanks me profusely, gently wrapping each of her creations in tissue then putting the ones I'm taking today in individual boxes and placing them in paper bags.

Sawyer and Carter flank me as I make my out of the shop. I turn and give her a friendly smile before being escorted out onto the pavement.

Laden with my shopping bags, yoga mat and juice I walk towards the yoga studio. By now there are a few photographers scattered behind cars and on the pavement. I pull my phone out and busy myself, sending a text to Kate so that I don't have to look at them.

A wave of relief hits me when I'm safely inside the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I swear, if I have to sit through one more interview of the same giggly shit I'm going to bust a fucking blood vessel in my neck.

How the fuck did these women even get through HR's screening. Someone's going to pay for this. At this rate, GEH is going to be a predominantly male staffed company and I will make no apologies for it. If I have to watch one more hopeful, giggly intern candidate bat their false fucking eyelashes and cross their legs; repeatedly trying to draw my attention to their stocking covered limbs and barely there skirts I'm going to go ape shit.

Ana doesn't need to wear stockings; her legs are like fucking silk without them. I lean back in my chair at the head of the table, elbows resting on the armrests, fingers steepled and holding up my chin.

"So let me get this straight," I bite, glaring down the stuttering blonde sitting two seats down from me. Ros rolls her eyes next to me. She knows what's coming.

"You interned at your Dads company in New York?"

"Yes," she damn near pants, her cheeks flushed.

"And why may I ask would you throw away a decent internship to come here and have to start from the bottom."

"I ... Um. Well I was researching online and came across your internship opportunities. I love the work your company does Mr. Grey."

I've learnt that is now code for; I know who you are getting married to, and I want to get close to both of you.

_And cue the hair twirling._

"And what specifically would that be?"

"The work you put into technological advances that will benefit third world countries." She replies robotically, as if to announce she's memorised each word.

"In particular?" I wave my hand dismissively, knowing full well she wouldn't have a fucking clue.

Each interview has been the same. Not one candidate has been able to give me an example. Done their research? Like fuck! They are fans of Ana who happen to have a little office experience and saw the opportunity to work for Anastasia Steele's soon to be husband.

Ana thinks it's fucking hilarious, insisting it's got nothing to do with her and everything to do with me and the Christian Grey fan club.

This is the second week in a row I've had to sit through this shit.

'Who wouldn't want to have a boss as sexy as you to ogle every day?' She laughed when I came home frustrated as hell last week.

I glance down at my watch for two reasons, most important being I know it's going on 4pm. Fair enough it's 4.46 pm. Where the fuck did the time go? I need to wrap this joke of an interview up so I'm free to take Ana's call. She should have phoned by now?

Secondly, I want this ill-prepared woman to know I'm bored and there are other places I'd rather be; like at the doctors with Ana.

It's been weighing on my mind all day. Ana's been very good following doctors' orders, working with a nutritionist to combat the effects of living without her spleen; fatigue, weak immune system, iron deficiency. She needs to stay in the healthiest state possible; the risk of pneumonia, infections, meningococcal and other sicknesses now high.

I worry that with her present workload, the stress of the wedding and house that she'll run herself down. She gets tired easily now. I need to take on more responsibility. Maybe I can convince her to pass some of the house plans over to me. It won't be easy; she's taken over with a vengeance. She'd be the perfect candidate for the internship I'm trying to fill. Feisty, confident, takes no shit. I'm sure the staff would love her little magnetic board fetish.

The thought of spending every day with Ana has my lip curling up into a smug smile; erotic thoughts of ordering her into my office for 'daily reports' playing in my mind.

I snap out of my erotic daydream when Ros clears her throat. _Fuck_. I was lost in my thoughts while waiting for this annoying woman to respond to my question. She's licking her lip slowly. Jesus fucking Christ. Did she think that smile was for her?

A knock on the door breaks the awkward silence. "You have a phone call on line two, Mr. Grey."

I nod, packing up my papers. "Can you finish this up Ros?" I breeze from the room without as much as a glance at... Whatever her name was.

I closed my office door and pick up the phone expecting it to be Ana; although I don't know why she didn't just ring my cellphone. I had it on me for that purpose.

"Grey," I answer, just in case it's not Ana.

"Boss, its Carter."

Immediately I'm paralyzed in my seat. _Not again. Not again_. Why isn't Ana phoning me herself?! My heart starts to beat crazy fast, my pulse pounding in my ears. My silence encouraging him to continue.

"Sir, we've just dropped Ana back off at the apartment. If you can, I think you might want to try get home."

"What's wrong?" I growl, my phone shaking in my trembling hand, the doctors words from months ago ringing in my ear.

'_Infection is a strong possibility.'_

'_Could get very sick, very fast.'_

'_You'll need to get a medical alert bracelet. If anything were to happen, the medics need to know she's undergone a splenectomy.'_

"We aren't sure Sir. She left the doctors looking very pale and visibly upset. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone."

Fuck. "Where is she now? I'm on my way. Can you ask Gail to try talk to her?" I buzz Andrea and ask her to have Taylor get the car ready while I shove my mac and files into my briefcase; my phone cradled to my ear by my shoulder the whole time.

"She's locked herself in the bedroom." He sighs.

"Locked?"

"Locked!"

"Fucking hell. Give me fifteen minutes."

Taylor drives us home as fast as he can given the traffic for this time of day. I swear I'm about ready to jump out of the car and run; surely it'll be faster than this.

"Sir, I'm sure if it was anything serious they wouldn't have allowed her to go home," Taylor says, trying to calm me down. I can do nothing but sigh, a noise that comes out sounding more like a grunt. This woman is my life; anything that has her locking herself away in our room is cause for concern. It's not Ana's typical reaction.

What feels like an eternity later Taylor is cutting the engine and I'm halfway to the elevator.

In the apartment, Gail is pacing at our bedroom door, stopping every few steps to knock softly on the door. "Please open up, sweetie." Her calming voice carrying across the room.

No response.

"Nothing?" I ask, marching towards our door; after throwing my briefcase on the sofa.

Gail shakes her head on a shrug. "I tried."

I rest my head against our door and try the handle. "Baby, let me in."

Her quiet sobs get louder at the sound of my voice and despite not knowing what's wrong, the sound of her so upset has my chest aching.

"Please, baby."

A long moment later the click of the door unlocking has me breathing a sigh of relief. I enter our darkened bedroom; the blinds closed as well as the drapes, and close the door behind me.

Ana's dropping onto the bed, her body curling up. Shrugging my jacket off and tugging my tie loose so I can get it off, I kick my shoes away and crawl onto the bed next to her.

Her cheeks are stained with tears, her nose red and her mascara is smudged around her eyes. She still looks beautiful.

Reaching over, I brush the tear dampened locks from her cheek and stroke her jaw. "What's wrong,baby? What did the doctor say."

"I forgot, I didn't mean to. I just..." The tears start again, her cries laced with hiccups. She takes a jagged breath, her wide eyes blinking as she studies my face with a vulnerable and scared expression.

"Forgot what?"

"The day... Of the accident. I forgot...I don't know if...the risk..." She buries her head on my chest and crawls onto my lap.

She's not making any sense, but I think if I pushed her she still wouldn't make any sense, so despite my anxiety I just hold her; stroking her hair, kissing her temples, soaking up her tears.

When her breathing evens and the sniffing all but stops, I take hold of her face and angle it up to mine. I lower my lips to hers and kiss away the teardrops resting on her upper lip. "Can we try that again?" I kiss her, getting a little more reciprocation this time.

She sits up straight, still on my lap and eyes me cautiously. "The day of the accident... I got a reminder on my phone... I didn't go."

"Go where? Can't you reschedule?"

"No," she cries, shaking her head. "No. I'm sorry. I changed my phone number after that... They couldn't get hold of me. All the letters... They were sent to my L.A address and I haven't been checking..."

"Baby," I lace our fingers together and bring her knuckles to my mouth. "I'm not understanding... What did you forget?"

She closes her eyes and exhales, long and hard. "My appointment..." She pauses, her eyes flicking up to mine. "My shot."

My eyes widen and head jerks back in surprise. "Your what?" I barely whisper.

"My shot," she cries. " I forgot about my shot."

"Wh...ya...I...wait. What are you saying?" I stumble over my words, my heart beating ten times harder than it was previously.

"I... I'm. Well we're..."

"Are you?" I rub my hands over my face. "Are we..."

Two words. Barely audible but louder than the swarm of thoughts buzzing in my head. Two words I never expected to hear. Two words that change nothing but change everything. Two words that have my body frozen as I try to process the fact...

"I'm pregnant."

Her next words are just a series of hums that my brain is unable to focus on. 'Sorry' the only one that registers.

_Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. _A word I can latch onto_._

"What are you sorry for?"

"We haven't talked about children. It's not the ideal time. It was careless of me..." She starts rambling off excuses, like she's trying to lessen the blow and put it all on herself. She's worried about my reaction? "We are so busy with work and the house... The wedding."

I grab her face, forcing her to look at me. "We're having a baby?" I ask for confirmation.

She nods, her lip quivering. "A baby," I repeat on a whisper before remembering a few words she had muttered before. The risk? Then it hits me, "You've just had major surgery. Is it safe?" I manage, my words strangled, brow creased.

"It's a risk; the incision will have to be monitored... The doctor said that there's a higher chance than usual of pre-eclampsia, fatigue, premature delivery and a good chance it'll end with a C-section... If we decide to go through with it... I'll be under a specialist team, a haematologist, nutritionist..."

I rub my face again, and then pinch the bridge of my nose. So much information to consider.

_A baby._

"Why were you so upset?" I shake away the medical ramifications for now.

"God, it was the last thing I was expecting. It came as such a shock. I don't know if you even want children, or if you do... I mean this soon? We've got so much going on. I guess I'm scared. Do you want a baby?" She asks, her voice laced with nervous hesitation.

"How could I not want something created by us?" I lace our fingers together again. I can't seem to express how I'm feeling, so I can at least show her that I'm not angry, that she has no reason to be worried about my reaction. "I'll admit I thought we'd wait a little but..."

"You're in shock?" She mutters, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah," I exhale. "A little. I'm concerned about your health. But the idea of you carrying my child..." I move our entwined hands to her stomach and stroke her belly with my thumb. "I thought maybe you weren't happy. Is that why you locked yourself in our room. Do you want this baby... Our baby?"

"Of course... I just felt so stupid forgetting something so important. And it was such a huge shock. I was a little emotional, and I didn't want to talk to anyone until I had talked to you."

"I was worried sick." Sweeping her hair behind her back, I cradle the back of her head and settle her against my chest. "Fucking hell," I exhale, falling back on the bed with Ana in my arms.

She shuffles off me, situating herself beside me, her fingers swirling over my stomach. "I'm sorry." She murmurs. "I can't believe I forgot. I've just been so busy, I didn't even occur to me..."

"Baby," my whispering voice choked with emotion. I pull her back on top of me, settling her on my stomach then brace myself up on my elbows. "Please don't apologise," I shift my weight to one side so I can raise an arm and cup her face, "not for this, not for our baby. How far along are you. It's been a few months now."

"About six or seven weeks."

I nod, stroking her cheek which she nuzzles into. "Come here." She slides up further and lowers her mouth on mine, her kiss soft and sweet. I sink into her touch, our breaths clashing; unable to pull away from each other to take a breath.

Her kiss becomes progressively deeper, her movements obvious about her intent. I roll us over so that I'm hovering above her. "How much of a risk..." I search her face.

"I've got good doctors, Christian. I'm generally in good health. We're going to be fine." She reassures me.

"I want to meet with the doctors, discuss everything."

"We can do that. I've scheduled in for a scan early next week. Monday. We can talk then."

"God, baby." My emotions are running high. Never have I ever given much thought to being a father. Now I'll be a parent in a little under eight months.

"I'm thinking we should keep it quiet, for now. Just for another six weeks or so." She asks.

I nod my agreement. The last thing we need is the media having a field day with this on top of everything else.

Scooting down I lift Ana's t-shirt and expose her stomach, resting my forehead against her warm flesh. I kiss her belly, circling her belly button with delicate presses of my lips. Her stomach tenses, the actions tickling her and she starts wiggling beneath me.

"Keep still," I chuckle.

"It tickles," her voice quiet and breathy.

"Let me look at you." I push up on my knees and help her remove her top, then I flick the button on her jeans and slowly tug them off. I draw her panties down her legs as she removes her bra. "So beautiful."

I take her in, memorizing every part of her body before it starts changing. I know every inch of her intimately already, but somehow this perusal seems different.

"Christian." She whimpers when my hands glide up her legs, pushing them apart when I reach her knees.

The sight of her open before me looking so vulnerable; her face still a little splotchy from her crying, is enough to render me speechless.

With my hands splayed on her upper thighs, I run my thumbs along her pussy. She shudders, her legs trembling. Gripping her thighs a little tighter I stroke her, back and forth, every movement deliberate and gentle. My thumbs move with ease, her flesh bare and slick. Easing my finger inside her, I lean forward and take one of her little, rosy pink nipples into my mouth.

"Christian... Please... I want."

"Just relax, babe. This is all about you."

She drops back, her arms covering her eyes, her hips rolling into me as I make her forget her afternoon; forget about everything except us.

* * *

><p>Ana crashes hard when I'm done with her. I wasn't rough or aggressive, just thorough, very thorough. I've watched her for a while now, sleeping soundly. I still can't quite believe it. Being told we are having a baby was the last thing I expected to come home to. I thought perhaps she was sick, or had signs of an infection. A baby. Fuck me. I drag my fingers through my hair then turn and look down at her, a small smile playing on my face.<p>

Nothing has been the norm with us. We've done everything backwards so far - moving in together before getting married, so I guess adding a baby to the mix shouldn't matter.

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, I cover her naked body up with a sheet, put some sweatpants and a tee on then head out to grab something to eat.

"Is everything okay?" Gail asks, concern showing on her face.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. Something smells good."

"Ana's favorite. Lasagna with a side of apple slaw." She smiles, worry still evident on her features, but I can't tell her. I definitely think Gail needs to know as she's in some parts responsible for Ana's diet and nutrition; at least when we dine at home. I'll have to have words with Ana when she wakes about at least letting Gail and perhaps Sawyer and Taylor know.

"She'll like that. She's sleeping, so can you keep her lasagna in the warmer and put her salad in the fridge. Actually, do the same for me. I'll eat with Ana later. I've got some work to do."

I wander through to my office, my head still in the clouds. I call Ros and apologise for taking off the way I did, then tell her I plan on taking quite a bit of time off over the next few months and that I'll talk to human resources about getting another exec in to cover my slack. She's not at all surprised, brushing it off like she was expecting it anyway with getting married and all.

Next I send an email to Andrea and ask that she frees up Friday for me so that I can have the same day as Ana off and we can work on the wedding plans and possibly check in at the house. Then I clear my schedule for Monday so I can go to the scan with Ana.

There's an email sitting in my inbox from Elliot, wanting to know if I'm free the Friday after next.

**No**

Is the only response I send. No need for the chit chat with Elliot. Besides, I already know what it'll be in regards to. It's not hard to figure out considering I got an email this afternoon from Kate telling me that it's girls night on the same date Elliot's asked about. That only means one thing - bachelor party.

I'd rather be at home cuddled up with my girl than be out drinking. Don't know how Ana's going to talk her way out of that one.

'**Come on douche bag. Be a good sport.'**

Elliot's reply pings in the messenger window.

**'Fuck off. Why would I want to drag your drunken ass around town all night.'**

**'Because you love me. A few beers. Promise.'**

**'No'**

'**Pansy**'

'**Says the man who still sleeps in Spider-Man boxers.'**

**'Whatever asshole. I'll pick you up at nine.'**

I shut down my mac, and turn towards the door as Ana is walking in. She is dressed in an oversized ribbed sweater and fluffy leopard print slipper boots. She looks fucking adorable.

"You should have woken me up." She walks over and plonks herself on my lap, her arms around my neck.

"You wouldn't have been sleeping if you weren't tired. Gail made lasagna. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I lift her off my lap and ease her onto her feet, chuckling at her slippers. "Sexy." I give a wink then wrap my arms around her waist from behind and let her lead the way out.

We grab our plates and eat in the media room. Ana's legs spread out along the length of the sofa so that her fluffy leopard covered feet rest on my thighs; her plate in her lap.

She turns on E! News. Not five minutes watching and there is footage of Ana walking across the car park of the little shopping complex down the road today. Yoga mat tucked under her arm with bags hanging off her elbow and juice in her hand; phone in the other hand texting.

_"Oscar award winning actress Anastasia Steele was spotted out and about today apparently just weeks before she ties the knot with Billionaire Christian Grey."_

Photos of Ana and me at the Oscars and at the premiere of Deep scroll across the screen.

"_Anastasia who has been keeping a low profile since being hospitalized following a horrific car accident caused by a self-employed photographer earlier this year, looked glowing as she made her way to a yoga studio in Seattle where she is currently shooting a Beautiful Betrayal. It is not known exactly when the couple is set to exchange vows but we here at E! News promise to keep you updated as information comes to light. What's being labelled the wedding of the decade is expect_ed to be a _lavish affair, with a guest list that'll no doubt rival that of an Oscar __party_."

Ana groans, scowling at the television before changing the channel. "Nosy bastards." She mutters, stabbing her lasagna and shoving a piece in her mouth.

"Baby, they're not going to get any info. Every single wedding detail is under another name. The only way the press will get hold of any information are if one of our guests spills the beans, but even then they have no idea where they are heading until the plane has taken off."

"I know. I'm just over it." She leans forward and places her half eaten dinner on the coffee table. She gets grabs hold of the entertainment system remote then stands up and positions herself in front of me with her hand outstretched for mine.

"Dance with me." Her voice a little tired. I put my plate down then take her hand and stand up.

The acoustics of a guitar start swirling through the room. Ana puts one arm around my neck, rests her head on my shoulder and places her other hand on my chest. She sways with the music, slow and sensual. "I love this song." She murmurs.

Wrapping my arms around her I breathe her in and let her take the lead in her dream like state.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's POV<strong>

"Fucking bitch," I shake my head, eyes scanning the number on the screen to make sure I'm not mistaken. Boss isn't going to take this well. I debate leaving it 'til tomorrow to tell him, but I can only imagine the grilling we'll get if we leave this overnight.

"I got this." I head out of the security quarters and into the main apartment. An Amos Lee song that Ana listens to quite a bit is filling the otherwise silent rooms.

Following the music I find myself at the entrance to the media room.

Ana is turning in the boss's arms, he's gathering her hair and pulling it back, his mouth on her neck.

I'm about to turn back when I see the boss drop to his knees and rest his forehead on her stomach. He inhales deeply his hands spread over her belly then plants a kiss on top of her jumper.

**_Fucking hell_**! I know that look, that action. That's a man worshipping a mother to be if ever I saw it.

He pushes himself to stand then cups her face and kisses her longingly, one hand still resting on her stomach.

I shouldn't be watching this, so I decide to leave it until tomorrow. Fuck the consequences. I'm not going to ruin their moment.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I pull away from the kiss, my eyes remaining on Ana's.

"I didn't realize how much I'd want a family until today," I whisper. "You...carrying our child. Fuck, baby. That does insane things to me."

She smiles up at me her eyes twinkling. I couldn't love her anymore than I do right now. "Love you," she mouths, a sleepy smile still plastered on her face as the song repeats. She's not lying when she says she loves this song. She listens to it all the time. Apparently it's a favourite of Ray's also. In fact I vaguely remember him singing it out on the porch when we visited him.

"I love you too, baby."

I hold her, moving slowly to the music when an idea pops into my head.

They say money can't buy you happiness, but it can certainly help put a smile on my Ana's face. I'll get Taylor onto it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 - Trust and cakes

**Chapter 3 - Trust and cakes**

Soundtrack: Sofia Karlberg - Crazy in love. Fifty shades version.

_(This song got me through my complete re-write, particularly the gym scene! Pretty sure my family and neighbours are sick of it!)_

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"I don't give a fuck what he wants! Cancel the meeting, and if he doesn't like it, tell the fucker to take his proposal elsewhere." I growl down the line. I don't mean to take my mood out on Andrea, but clearing my schedule for Monday is turning out to be a fucking nightmare. There's no way I'm missing our first scan, so they can all lump it. And on top of it, Taylor informed me of something this morning that has my blood at boiling point. I am fucking furious.

"He's not going to be happy, Sir." She sighs, knowing full well I'm not budging on this.

"Then by all means, suggests he takes his fucking business elsewhere." She grunts a response before hanging up. Yeah, I've been an asshole this morning. With good reason.

I want to kill somebody. Slowly. Painfully. Dropping my head to my hands, I circle my temples and attempt to breathe somewhat normally. My fingers are trembling with anger, my head throbbing due to the constant tension in my jaw.

"Fuckkkk," I roar, picking up a paper weight and sending it flying full force into the wall; missing the tinted glass by mere inches.

Taylor comes crashing into my office, his eyes doing a full scan of the room. He takes another look at me, then the wall before planting his ass down in one of the leather seats next to my desk.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" He asks stoically, his face giving nothing away.

"Right now Taylor," I exhale, "I'm considering the likelihood of my legal team getting me off a murder charge." I know it's the anger and frustration talking, but I won't lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind.

"Whatever you... _We_... decide, we need to play this carefully. You know she's going to come back at you via Ana. How far along is she?" He asks, my head shooting up to meet his gaze. He does know then!

"About six weeks. We'll find out for sure on Monday." I continue to rub circles around my temple, this damn headache won't piss off.

"Congratulations." He nods, a smug smile plastering his mouth. "Gotta say, never thought I'd see the day, boss."

"Yeah," I breathe, returning his smile with a satisfied grin of my own. "She's something... Everything..." I mumble.

"I won't let anything happen to her boss, but you need to shut that woman down and leave no chance for retaliation. We aren't just talking about a personal matter here, Sir. Your life's public now."

"You think I don't know that!" I bite. "What do you suggest?"

He lifts an eyebrow and nods his head. "Leave it with me... Keep your enemies close and all that shit... You up for a meeting of the financial kind?"

"With her? Do you want me to end up in prison? Because that'll be how it ends!"

"No, you won't. You've got Ana and a baby in the forefront of your mind... You need her close, Grey."

"Fuck... You're lucky I fucking like you. Where's Ana?"

"Studio."

"Give me an hour. Financial status still the same?"

His impossibly smug smile gets larger; which gives me the only answer I need. "Get all the paperwork to me. Set it up." I confirm.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I fall into the back seat of the SUV after a long morning on the set. I am dog tired. I really want to head back to the apartment and take a nap before Christian gets home. However, I do need him to sign a few checks to pay the contractors who are working on the house; and I told them I'd head up there this afternoon and settle the current invoices so I need to get it done. Thank god we should be wrapping up filming in the next few days and I'll only have promotional to do until we start on the final movie. I can focus strictly on the wedding and the house.

"Where to?" Sawyer asks, Carter busy on his phone.

"Grey House, please."

It's hot out so I take off my jumper, working around the seat belt as I do and pull my hair up into a ponytail. The drive to Christian's office doesn't take long; it's not far from the Seattle studio.

We are there before I have a chance to phone him and warn him I'm coming. If he's busy, I'll leave the checks with Taylor.

Sawyer flanks me into the building. As usual I'm greeted with friendly smiles and bulging eyes. I don't think his staff have seen me here enough times to get over the whole 'movie star' thing. I smile politely back and head straight to the elevator that'll take me to Christian's floor.

The cart flies up, indicating our arrival with a few pings. "He must be busy..." I look around, Andrea his assistant is nowhere to be seen and the reception is dead quite. Sawyer takes a seat. "I'll just leave these on Christian's desk and write him a note," I inform Sawyer before tapping lightly on Christian's closed office door; just in case, then slipping inside.

The scene that greets me has my breath caught in my throat. "Wh...Why?" I stutter in shock, watching breathless, and not the good kind either as Christian's head snaps up to meet my confused, yet angry glare.

"Fuck," I see him mouth, running his hand through his hair in panic.

"Anastasia." The smug bitch smiles, leaning forward to run her hand over Christian's forearm. He shudders, yanking his hand back his eyes never leaving mine; panicked and pleading with me to hear him out.

I don't want to. It's not like I walked in on them fucking or anything. But Elena? He knows how much I hate Elena. He knows. And he promised me he was cutting all ties with her. Yet here they are looking as cozy as cozy can get while looking at something on his desk.

"Baby..."

"I... I um... I'll leave these on Andrea's desk." I hold up the checks and back out of the room as fast as my legs will take me, bursting through reception. I bolt straight to the elevator and start pressing the button repeatedly.

"Ana..." Sawyer jumps up.

A door flies open behind me with a bang, and I have no doubt it's Christian.

"Ana, wait." He begs, running towards to me.

"I have to go," I mutter and exhaling when the doors open. Stepping in I press the ground floor button and stare at the wall.

"Stay the fuck here..." Christian yells at Sawyer, nudging him out of the way so that we are alone in the elevator.

"Ana... Please." He stands in front of me, tilting my face up with his hands on my jaw. "It was business."

"You're doing business with her?" I shout, letting the disgust seep into my tone.

"It's not what you think. I promise you."

"Like you promised me you'd never see her again." I retort.

"Baby..." He leans forward, stopping the elevator in its descent before it hits the ground floor. He brings his face back and rests his forehead against mine. He smells like Christian; sexy and manly and fresh. I want to inhale him into my senses, but I'm too angry. "You're going to have to trust me here. I love you. Please trust me." He mumbles, his mouth brushing the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Sir. I'm assuming the elevator is fine and there's no need to call in maintenance?" Taylor's voice inquiries through the little speaker situated next to the emergency stop button.

Christian steps away hesitantly, pushes a button and informs Taylor everything is fine. I use the few seconds to try and gather myself together. I steeple my hands in front of my face and take a few deep breaths.

Christian turns back to me cautiously, a look of worry still etched on his face. Grabbing my face, he lowers his lips to mine, lingering for a beat when I don't reciprocate. "Ana..." He whispers, his lips brushing mine.

"I trust you... I just need to go. You know how much I dislike her, everything she has done and stands for. Why would you do business with her?"

"I know... God I know. You're just going to have to trust me. I can't..." He murmurs, his lips still achingly close to mine.

"Why can't you tell me? I know 'your' business is just that - your own, but fuck... We are getting married! Married! You should be able to tell me everything."

He stares at me, his eyes glued on mine and I can see the pain behind the stare. He wants to tell me, but he won't.

I step out from him and hit the button to get the elevator moving again. "I have to go," I repeat my words from earlier, desperately trying to keep my voice from betraying my emotions. I want to hold him, I want to kiss away the pain in his eyes, but he also needs to learn that we are a team now that he needs to learn to talk to me, especially when it comes to contact with the raving bitch.

"I love you." He wraps his arms around my shoulders from behind resting his chin on top of my head. "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too, babe, but I still have to go." I hold up the checks he needs to sign; which he takes, just as the elevator doors open.

"Baby, don't leave like this." Tightening his grip on me, he won't let me out of his hold. Instead, he walks me forward into the expansive reception area and leads me to a private space behind a large marble pillar.

With no care to his employees who are currently mulling around, he traps me up against the cool surface with his hands either side of my head.

"I swear it's nothing. I will tell you about it... Just not now," he nibbles on his lip nervously. "Kiss me." He breathes.

"Christian," my eyes graze the area, letting him know we have an audience.

"You're about to become my wife. Men kiss their wives in public all the time. I'm not letting you go until you kiss me." He grates a little more forcefully.

He moves in, his scent attacking my senses. God he smells so good. I soften under him, inhaling deeply.

"There's my girl," his smooth voice wraps around me and I know if he tries to kiss me again I won't be stopping him. A hand drops down and cups my cheek. Then his mouth is over mine.

I whimper, my body turning to mush as he glides his tongue into my mouth and very slowly rubs it against mine. Delicious shivers run through my body and I have no option, but to return his actions. My hands glide up his chest until I reach his neck where I wrap my arms around him and press my body to his.

"You okay," he asks, sweeping his fingers across my cheek.

I nod, my lip trembling, partly in lust but mostly emotion. I want to fucking cry. I lick my lip trying to halt the urge but based on the looks he's giving me I'm doing a shit job of hiding my emotions. "No, baby don't cry."

"I'm just tired. I'm so fucking tired, and," I stop to wipe away a small tear. "I'm feeling exhausted and a bit nauseous, so I'm going to go home..."

"Jesus, babe. Give me ten minutes and I'll come with you."

"I'm fine... Stay."

I reach up and kiss him gently, then smooth his suit jacket and walk away. If Elena weren't exiting the elevator as I walk past, I know he'd be following me. I don't know what he's up to, but I do trust him. Whatever it is, it better be good.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Everything inside me is screaming to go after Ana. To take her home, care for her. Fuck Elena. Revenge can be executed another day. Deep down, I know that this isn't going to work if I don't gain Elena's trust. As much as it breaks my fucking heart to watch Ana walk away looking the way she does, I don't really have a choice, not if I want to pull this off.

I spend the next hour talking to Elena. It takes every ounce of self-control not to crush her right then and there.

_Remember why you're doing this Grey._

She leaves, and I know I've got her when she stops at my office door and asks if she can meet me next week to discuss 'business'.

"Yeah," I bite the inside of my cheek, "call Andrea and set something up. Just not Monday." I smile, my body boiling with the need to just shout, yell, swear or throw something; anything but smile.

The seductive smile she throws me before she leaves makes my stomach heave. It's for Ana. It's for Ana. I repeat in my head, swallowing back the bile threatening to escape my mouth.

Swiping my keys from my desk, I grab my spare gym bag and storm out to the elevator.

"I'll be at the kickboxing gym," I grunt as I breeze past Taylor, letting him know that I want to be alone. He should understand, he was the one who lay this all on me after all.

* * *

><p>Sweat is dripping down me, my eyes sting, arms ache.<p>

**_Smash. Smash. Smash._**

Every ounce of anger I feel gets thrown into the boxing bag.

**_Thump. Grunt. Roar._**

"Fuck... Fuck. Mother fuckerrrr." I shout, rapidly forcing my fists into the heavy canvas bag.

I go until I can't continue. Until my whole body aches, my mouth is dry and I'm struggling for breath. Only then do I drop to the floor and look up at the ceiling.

How could she? How could she sit there and look me in the eye knowing full well what she had done?

Peeling my sorry ass off the floor I head to the showers; the whole gym empty at my request and expense.

I stand under the stream of water, letting it flow over my bowed head. When the water is stone cold, I drag my feet to the changing area and throw on my clean sweats.

I should have headed straight back home to check on my girl; my pregnant, nauseous girl. But I needed to release some of this anger because the last thing I want is to take it home and taint Ana with my past, and obviously present.

Sitting on the bench, I run the towel over my head several times. I look up when the metal door swings open, my heart expanding in my chest.

_Ana_.

"Wh...What are you...?"

"Taylor told me where you were." She shrugs, sauntering over to stand before me. "Hey," she runs her fingers through my hair and angles my face up to hers. She kisses my forehead, brow, cheeks and then the corners of my mouth. With each kiss, the heaviness in my head lightens. This is all I need. Ana.

My hands creep up to her stomach, resting on her belly, "I'm sorry about today. You're right. You are my everything and I should be sharing everything with..."

"Sssh," pressing a finger over my lips she effectively quietens me. "I told you I trust you. I hate when we are 'off'. I just needed to feel you." Her hands glide over my shoulders and down my arms. "She touched you." She growls, her fingers stroking the area of my forearm Elena had touched, her touch soft yet fiercely possessive. "Mine." She leans down and covers my arm in delicate kisses.

"You fucking own me..." I groan, her fingers clutching the bottom of my sweatshirt and lifting it up and over my head. I raise my arms to help her then lower my hands to grip her thighs; running them up to push her tight sweater dress to her waist. "No fucking idea how much you own me."

Sliding my fingers into the back of her panties, I squeeze her ass and yank her forward. Instantly her mouth is on mine; exploring, cherishing, loving.

Fuck she makes me crazy with lust. Climbing onto my lap she straddles me; her mouth never once leaving mine.

"You make me crazy, baby." Words escape me on a throaty groan, her hips rolling into my crotch causing a maddening urge to rip her panties off and fuck her right here. "Not here... I want to take my time with you."

Her hands that have been roaming my bare torso stop. Her breaths short and sharp in my ear. "Take me home."

I stand with Ana still wrapped around me. I need to clear this up before I go home. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing here, but I do know, without a doubt, that I will not start off this marriage with secrets. I need to tell her what I'm up to and why.

Lowering her to her feet, I cradle her face. "Do you remember when Elena turned up at the apartment?"

Ana's forehead creases in confusion, the gorgeous flush on her face disappearing at the sound of Elena's name.

"How could I forget?" She mutters.

Taking a deep breath, I brush my lips across hers before continuing. "You were asleep. I was booking you an early flight to LA. No one knew you were going to be there baby, so when that fucker followed you... I needed to know how he knew you were there..."

"Oookay..." She drawls, her voice hesitant, her hackles up. She's bracing herself because I think she knows what's coming.

"Taylor's been on the pap's wife case... She gave us a phone number from his incoming call log... Three calls, one of which was that morning..."

She's shaking her head. "I'm sorry baby. I left my laptop open on the counter. Your flight details must have been onscreen..."

"Elena?" She whispers, her eyes watering at the reminder of that day. "She called the paps on me?" I take her trembling hands in mine and hold her against my chest.

"I'm going to crush her baby, CRUSH her. But in order to do that I need her to trust me."

It takes a long while for her to respond, her face blank of expression but her eyes full of fire. "W... What are you going to do?"

"She is up to her neck in debt... I'm going to offer to help, then pull her business from under her. I'm going to destroy her and the one person who can help her... Her ex-husband. I have shares in his company. With Elena's and mine combined I can squash him too."

She rubs her forehead and exhales. She's never seen this side of me before. I didn't get to where I am by being nice.

Her eyes are squeezed shut and I can't gage her reaction.

"I nearly lost you because of her. I won't ignore this." I add firmly.

"I know. Just... Please be careful." She wraps her arms around me and gives me what I need. Acceptance. With her body pressed to mine she kisses me softly. "Take me home." She smiles tightly with a flick of her tongue to my lip.

* * *

><p>Thank fuck for yoga. I watch Ana come down... Her chest heaving in front of my face, body misted with sweat, thighs still trembling. Her feet are tucked under her as she straddles me. Depleted she arches her back and drops backward, resting her head on the bed. She's bent right back, so she's completely open to me.<p>

What a fucking view. I look down at where we are connected. Fucking perfect.

Catching my own breath on a shudder I run my hands up her thighs and stroke her sweet spot; causing her to shiver and haul herself back up. She grabs hold of my hair in a death grip and kisses me feverishly. Teeth biting at my bottom lip, nails scratching my head; letting me know she wants to go again.

"You're insatiable, baby." I smile against her ravenous mouth.

"Mmmm, that's because you love me sooo good..."

Flipping her over so that I'm above her, I grab her hands and stretch them out above her head. Writhing beneath me she grinds her hips up; her eyes open, piercing mine with a desperation that has my body pulling back and slamming into her; giving her exactly what she needs.

* * *

><p>Today I'm being dragged to a cake sampling. Okay, maybe not dragged. I fucking love cake, but I don't eat it very often so I'm more than up for a healthy dose of it today.<p>

Ana had an early morning yoga class. She's hell bent on staying in tip top shape now that we know we are expecting, so she's taking extra classes. It's good for her and definitely helps with her leg. I'm not complaining about her flexibility either, last night was fucking perfect.

I take a much-needed shower, dress, then have a quick coffee before I head out to meet Ana, who is going straight from yoga to the cake shop.

"Are you sure this is it?" I ask Taylor as we stand in front of a very girly, very floral looking shop. The shop itself is situated in the rose garden setting; complete with water fountain out the front and a white trellis privacy wall that borders the staggered brick path.

"This is it... And there's your soon to be wife... So yeah, I think we are in the right place." He laughs, looking around at the fairy garden. "I'll wait in the car."

I watch, my thumb playing with my bottom lip as Ana walks towards me; her little cream, spaghetti strap dress swishing around her thighs. It's one of the dresses she got from a local designer she's been raving on about.

"You made it," she beams, reaching up to greet me with a tender kiss. I kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist as an older, dark-haired lady introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Linda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Christian, nice to meet you too." I remove an arm from Ana's waist to shake her hand.

She ushers us inside, passing through a room with a display of amazing cakes. Fuck it smells good in here. She then takes us out the back door to a private courtyard where there's a white leafy, iron, outdoor seating arrangement; adorned with pink floral cushions. Fuck me.

Feeling very much out of my comfort zone - I don't even think Mia is this ...girly. I pull out a seat for Ana then sit down next to her.

There's a pitcher of ice tea on the table - with what I can only assume is potpourri floating in it, and very feminine looking china waiting with cake forks ready for our samples.

"Help yourself to tea, I'll be right out." She smiles before floating back through the door.

"Fucking hell," I breathe causing Ana to laugh.

"I missed you this morning." She leans over and wraps her arms around my neck. Inching closer she peppers kisses on my lips, giving me a playful flick of her tongue.

God I live for her kisses. Her lush little lips; warm and soft. Her breath is sweet and consuming.

"I feel like the Queen is about to march through the door and wrap me over the knuckles for acting inappropriately." I breathe, on a groan. God damn she's going to get me in trouble here.

"Mmm... Sshh. Give me a kiss." She demands. I indulge her, taking her lips in mine and kissing the hell out of her. Breathless I pull back, fixing the strap of her dress and brush the hair from her face.

"You look beautiful," she smiles at my compliment; until I hook my finger into the front of her dress and tug the fabric away from her skin; taking a peek at her chest.

"Hey," she laughs, swatting my hand away.

"Just making sure..."

"Making sure of what?" She frowns; attempting but failing at trying to keep a straight face.

"Baby, it looks like there's nothing under your dress. I didn't want you leaning forward and giving someone an eyeful of my tits."

"And are you satisfied with the strapless bra I have on?" She arches an eyebrow while waiting for me to respond.

"Very." I nod, giving her a cheeky wink. She rolls her eyes, then helps herself to some tea. "How are you feeling this morning? Okay?"

"Good. Better now that I've had my morning kiss," her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me over the rim of the teacup. Those fucking seductive eyes have me by the balls. If she's upset about the revelation last night of Elena's involvement in her accident, she's not showing it. Not wanting to dampen her mood or taint our wedding with anything to do with Elena I decide to leave it.

I'm about to move in for another kiss when Linda appears with two plates in her hand. Each plate has a perfectly presented miniature cake on it.

"I do apologize." She focuses on me. "We don't usually have the husbands accompany the women to these tasters." She motions to the place settings and floral themed area.

"Don't worry about me. A cake is a cake however it's served." I reply. Ana stifles a laugh, nearly choking on her mouthful of tea as she does. She knows me well. I feel awkward here and about a butterfly embossed saucer away from turning into a fucking princess.

"This looks good," I look down at the little yellow cake eager to dig in.

"Lemon cake with a layer of lemon curd." I dig my fork in, breaking away a piece; lemon curd oozing out of the lemon sponge, then put it in my mouth.

"Oh, that's good..." I mumble through my mouthful. "Baby, you have to try this."

"Can I share yours? I don't think I could eat a whole one, not with the amount of cakes we'll be trying."

I look at her then look at my cake. "Sorry babe, I'm not sharing this." I cut another piece and put it in my mouth on a shrug.

Ana looks at me like I'm crazy before cutting into her own miniature cake with a scowl and lifting a little slice of heaven to her mouth.

This continues over the course of nearly a dozen cakes. We taste flavors ranging from cookies and cream, triple chocolate fudge, red velvet, coffee and walnut, and a very personalized cake made with Ana in mind - vanilla hazelnut cream with a layer of the softest truffles I've ever had.

By the end of the tasting session, I'm almost at the point of popping the button on my jeans. I couldn't eat another cake if I tried. Ana however has kept to her dainty little slices and had the rest boxed up to take home; the only cake she devoured till the end was the hazelnut truffle cake. No surprises there.

"Baby, you're going to have a stomach ache soon." She laughs, wiping her mouth with an embroidered cotton napkin.

"It was so worth it."

"So what do you think?" Linda asks, clearing the last of the plates. "You have a few layers so you can choose several if you like."

I look at Ana, who is looking at me. "Well, the truffle cake is a given, I like the chocolate fudge and vanilla butterscotch... Maybe the lemon. Actually definitely the lemon." I offer my opinion.

"Yes, definitely the truffle. I like the butterscotch and the chocolate fudge as well..." She looks toward me, her lips pursed in thought. "Maybe we could get a second cake made up for the rehearsal dinner and have the lemon? I don't think it'll blend well with the rest of the cake that's all."

"Sounds good to me." We both look to Linda, who nods and heads back inside. She brings back a folder of cake designs we can choose from for the lemon cake. We decide on something basic, just a simple three tiered circle cake with a bit of fancy embellishment work on top.

I slump back into the seat of the SUV when we leave, all the cake I've eaten catching up with me. "I knew you'd feel sick later." Ana gloats, cuddling up next to me and rubbing my stomach in a show of sympathy.

I open one eye and look at her, she is watching me her eyes sparkling, skin glowing. "You can take me home and help me burn it off." I wink, offering her a sly grin.

"No can do. I have to drop by the dressmakers and have some dresses altered. Then I need to swing by the studio and grab a few things I left behind." She pouts, sitting up in her seat and rummaging through her bag for her phone.

I close my eyes on a sigh, regretting my over-indulgence. If I didn't want to spend the day with Ana, I think I'd go home and sleep it off.

"Kate and Elliot will be back tomorrow," Ana announces excitedly looking down at her phone as Taylor pulls into an empty parking space at the shopping complex. Remembering the footage of Ana here a few days ago I exit the car before her, so that I can be at her side with Taylor. There doesn't look to be anyone around; thank fuck. Probably because we are in the SUV that Taylor and I used this morning, and not the one Sawyer is currently driving back to the apartment. No doubt they'll be parked up outside Escala when we return.

Ana leads me into the small boutique; Taylor waits outside.

The shop is small with racks of dresses. Definitely a women's shop. Not a men's shirt in sight.

Ana introduces me to the store owner Jo, who proceeds to take Ana away for her fittings.

If it were just Ana trying on dresses, I'd be in that room with her dress pushed up around her waist and her feet digging into my ass. Sadly, she's not and I'm bored as fuck.

I knock on the door and push it open. Ana is standing in her little strapless bra and white lace panties. Dragging my eyes up her body, I inhale deeply. I'll never tire of seeing her in practically nothing. Jo is rummaging around in a drawer so I step up to Ana and kiss her quickly. "I'm going to shoot across to the coffee shop and grab a latte, do you want anything?"

"No thanks babe, I'm good."

"I'd say perfect sums you up better," I glide my fingers over her stomach, my eyes fixed on hers. She closes her eyes, a shiver washing over her.

"Taylor's outside, don't leave the shop until I get back. I won't be long." I take her lips in mine again forcing a barely audible whimper to escape her mouth. Giving her ass a quick squeeze, I tap it then drift out of the room then the shop.

"Stay here, I'm going to grab a coffee," I instruct Taylor before taking off to the coffee house a few shops over.

I order a latte under the scrutiny of the customers, all of whom have their eyes glued to me. As long as they leave me be its fine. Before I met Ana it would have pissed me the hell off, now I expect it. People are curious of her, they idolize her and therefore those she's close with. Not even Kate and Elliot can go out these days without being followed or recognized.

I take my latte from the barista who holds onto it for a moment too long, the urge to say something, or ask me something clearly evident on her flustered face.

"Hi..." She breathes.

"Hey," I reply nonchalantly, I don't owe her anything else. A friendly chat with a stranger is not what I'm about.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Why the fuck would you want my autograph?" I shoot her a bamboozled look. Ana, I can understand, but me? Being the asshole I am I turn and stroll out of the shop leaving the girl pouting. The hushed conversation at table not halting as I walk past.

"I heard they are getting married at his parents' house." I pick up on bits of conversation as I weave past the tables at the entrance.

"Really? I heard they were marrying in Hawaii."

_Keep speculating fuckers._

My phone vibrates in my pocket as I hit the path in front of the store. Fuck! I look down at the name. I will be getting a new number as soon as I've handled this.

"Elena," I answer, my chest thumping rapidly.

"Christian, darling. I was phoning about the business meeting I suggested. Wednesday afternoon?"

"See you then." I hang up. No need for small talk.

I head back to my girl needing her close me and wanting a distraction from the shit that is my past.

"Wednesday," I inform Taylor as I reach the shop. "Get everything ready. That bitch is about to find out what happens when you push me too far. I want you on Ana from now on. Elena or her ex are not to come within five miles of her Taylor. Promise me."

He nods. "I'll protect her like she's my own, boss. You want Ray in on this?"

Do I? She's his everything as much as she is mine. "Yeah. Make the call. Tell him I'll phone him tonight."

I enter the shop and head straight to Ana, who is slipping back into her little cream dress. "Ready to go, baby?" I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her neck; not giving a fuck about the dressmaker beside us.

I hear Ana take a sniff of my neck. She sure does love my cologne.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4 - Temp for a day

**Lights, Camera, Christian**

**Chapter 4 - Temp for a day. **

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

This feeling is surreal. Waiting to see our baby... Our BABY! On screen. I created life with the most amazing woman on the planet and I'm about to see what that looks like.

Ana squeezes my hand. I turn to her; a smile greets me. "You okay there Daddy?" She giggles, her eyes darting down to my bouncing knee.

Blowing out a breath I nod. "Yeah, I'm good." I lift our entwined hands to my mouth and kiss her fingers. "Really good."

"Ms. Steele." Doctor Green smiles and motions down the hallway with her hand. "How are you feeling?" She asks Ana as we walk hand in hand behind her.

"Pretty good actually. A little tired towards the evening and a little nauseous around dinner time."

"That's normal. Take a seat and I'll be with you both in just a minute."

I look around the office. It's a typical exam room. A bed behind the curtains, the usual doctor's equipment scattered around the room. Baby pictures hang on the wall with thank you cards and there's a 3D model of a woman's stomach with a removable baby.

"Christian!" Ana whisper growls when I pull the baby out of its plastic home.

"What?" I chuckle on a shrug trying to push it back in. Unsuccessful in my attempts I leave it next to the stomach and sit down beside Ana before I break anything else.

"Didn't Grace ever teach you to look but not touch?" She laughs.

"If I followed that rule then, we wouldn't be here would we?" I laugh, leaning back in my seat and resting my arm behind Ana's shoulders.

She turns towards me, serene glow to her face. She's happy. "Excited?" I ask, sweeping my fingers back and forth over her shoulder.

"Just a little." She beams. "Okay, maybe a lot."

The door open and Dr. Greene breezes in with a folder in hand.

She spends the first 20 minutes asking Ana questions, making notes, handing her pamphlets which I steal from her to look through myself. There's information on dietary needs, a guide of what to expect each week; changes in her body, etc.

After all the basics have been covered we get to the important things; how this pregnancy will affect Ana having just had major surgery.

Dr. Greene basically says everything Ana has already been told. She needs to watch her diet as she does have a low immune system. She will be tested regularly, anything she's lacking we'll try to improve naturally with foods before resorting to supplements. Her scar will be monitored to ensure it's stretching well as her stomach grows.

"So most likely she'll be having a C-section?" I ask.

"The chances are high, yes. We'll assess at 32 weeks and every week thereafter. It'll be dependent on the baby and its position late in the pregnancy also. If the baby is breech then, we definitely won't risk a natural birth. But like I said, we can take things as they come.

Ana's healthy and fit, there's no cause for concern at present."

I nod, squeezing Ana's hand. "Do you have any more questions, or shall we continue."

"I'm happy," I look toward Ana, who smiles and tells Dr. Greene that's she's good.

Her weight and blood pressure are recorded. Then she's given a cup to pee in. "You can leave it on the shelf, then come back and lie on the bed. You're wearing a dress so I won't need you to change into a gown, just take your underwear off."

Ana takes the cup, returning a few minutes later looking nervous as she climbs onto the bed; handing me her panties first with a grin. Her eyes look over the scanning equipment taking in the screens and computer.

"As it's early on we'll be doing an internal scan. "If you could just open your legs up." She sets about covering Ana's thighs with a sheet while Ana gets settled.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I lay back, propped up on the angled bed. I watch as Christian eyes the doctor curiously when she picks up the sonogram wand. His forehead crinkles and his eyes widen as she bring the wand to me and sits down; holding the wand at the opening of my legs.

If I weren't so nervous, I'd be in fits of laughter at the expression on Christian's face. "What the hell are you doing with that?!" He grunts incredulously, his hand running through his hair.

I grab his hand and squeeze it in warning while rolling my eyes.

"Because Ana is not very far into the pregnancy, this is the only way we'll be able to check the baby today." She explains.

"You're going to... Stick. That. In my..." He shakes his head. "In Her...?"

Dr. Greene suppresses a grin. "Yes. Just relax Ana." She slowly inserts the device into me. I distract myself watching Christian whose head is tilting further and further to the side as he watches her arm disappear beneath the sheet. His mouth is forming an adorable 'O'.

His gaze flicks to me looking half pissed half impressed. Giving me a quick wink he turns back to watch the doctor.

"There we go," the doctor smiles, motioning to the screen beside us.

We both look simultaneously at the screen. A jumble of black white.

"Fuck me. Baby, look." Christian stands in front of the screen his face full of wonder and awe. "It's really there." He gets right up close to the screen, his face almost hitting it. "It's so tiny." He whispers.

"About seven or eight weeks I'd guess. But we'll do some measurements." I look at Christian, then the little blob on the screen; a tear running down my cheek. How could I have ever doubted his reaction.

"Everything looks perfect. Heartbeat is there, everything is developing as expected."

Eventually, Christian turns back to face me, a huge smile on his face. Leaning on the bed he cups my face and kisses me softly. "We're having a baby."

"We are," I giggle stroking his jaw with my finger.

"It's perfect... God I love you." He kisses me again, peppering me with little pecks on the lips. "Can we get some pictures?" He asks, standing up and facing Dr. Greene, who is easing the wand out of me slowly.

"Definitely. I can give you a few photos to take with you, and place the rest on disc. Just give me a few minutes." She cleans up then exits the room, leaving us alone.

"Baby, that was amazing. It looked like a little gummy bear."

"It was pretty special." I smile, sitting up and pushing the sheet from my thighs. "Can I have my panties back, please?" I ask, lowering myself to the floor and fixing my dress.

"No way." He laughs.

"What... Why? Pass them here." I hold out my hand expectantly.

"Baby, there's no way you are putting those back on."

"Why the heck not?"

"Because," he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest; his mouth at my ear. "I just witnessed something that wasn't my cock being shoved up my pussy... We are going to go home and rectify that and I won't waste a second by having to stop and pull that tiny excuse for a pair of panties off." He growls seductively.

I laugh, loudly. "You're going to remind my vagina who it belongs to?"

"Fuck Yeah I am. Mine." He chuckles, cupping me through my dress. "Thank you." He whispers, his mood turning serious. "This is everything I ever wanted, I just didn't know it until I met you." Brushing my hair back, he kisses my forehead.

I sigh into his embrace, feeling the full impact of his affection. "I can't wait to marry you." I murmur, "Become a proper family."

"Have a gazillion babies..." He muses.

"Um, maybe two." I laugh.

"Six at the most." He jokes, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "We'll practice like we need to populate our own country though.

"Three and you've got yourself a deal."

"You drive a hard bargain, baby." He looks down at me looking so satisfied and happy I can't help but reach up and press my mouth to his.

"Oh sorry," Dr. Greene walks back into the room; envelope and Disc case in hand. "Here are your photos, shall we schedule another appointment now or would you like to call it in?"

"Can I wait? We will be away for the wedding, so I'll schedule something for next month when we get back?"

"Sounds great. Congratulations and best wishes for the wedding." She shakes our hands and walks us back through to the reception. The waiting room is empty, thank goodness. We don't need this leaking to the media on top of everything else.

* * *

><p>Christian was on cloud nine for the rest of the day. He made good on his promise of a reminder. He gave the staff the night off then heated up some mac and cheese so that we could sit in the great room and look through the disc of photos from the scan on his laptop.<p>

"It looks like a boy," he'd said, tilting his head to look at the current photo at a different angle."

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't develop those bits until later." I looked closely with him. "It looks like a blob."

"Hey, don't be talking about our baby like that!" he grinned, pushing me down onto the sofa and reminding me with his mouth.

It was a great night, just Christian and me.

This morning, if possible he's even happier. I raise an eyebrow curiously as I watch him slip the scan disc into his work satchel. I clear my throat, getting his attention.

"What? I need to back the disc up... Maybe print some more off." His enthusiasm is contagious. Strolling over to him, I jump up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and kiss him soundly.

"I love that you're so happy about this." I purr, brushing my lips all over his face.

"And I love you." He nips at my jaw and holds me tightly. "You going to the studio today?" He asks, sitting me on the breakfast bar, his hands resting beside my hips.

"Just for the morning. We wrap up at lunch time." I exhale in relief.

"Mmmm, then I get you all to myself until after the wedding. Come have lunch with me?"

"Okay. Want me to pick something up?"

He shakes his head no. "I'll order in."

* * *

><p>I leave the set at noon, having spent the better half of the morning saying goodbye to the crew who were shooting the last few scenes.<p>

There will be a wrap party next week so I'll get to talk to those who weren't there today then.

There's a few photographers outside Grey House today. Being in a good mood, I give them a wave and a smile before letting Taylor, who has switched with Carter on my team, usher me into the building.

Walking into the reception area of Christian's floor, the phones are ringing off the hook, Andrea is once again absent and an angry Christian is yelling at someone.

"Maybe I should wait," I say to Taylor, who is shaking his head in silent laughter, just as I hear Christian slam his phone down. "Or not...I'll be here awhile, why don't you go keep Carter company."

"Good luck," Taylor laughs as he stands and heads toward the hallway where close security hangout.

I tap on the door lightly then push it open. Christian's phone starts ringing, but he ignores it. "What?" He groans; his head in his hands not having seen me.

"Well, I was hoping to enjoy lunch with my man..." I start, his head snapping up at my voice.

"Fuck am I glad to see you." He shoots to his feet and rushes over, sweeping me up in his arms.

"Bad day?" I whisper, returning his comfort.

"Don't even ask."

"Where's Andrea? The phone is ringing off the hook out there."

"Sick. I'm on my own." He shrugs.

"No temp?"

"Fired her."

"You what?" I laugh. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I asked for a coffee with one sugar, not a coffee with no sugar and an eyeful of breasts." He groans, releasing me and rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't order in. Give me five minutes and we can go to the club."

"She flashed you?" I frown, my mind lagging behind; still at the 'eyeful of breasts' comment.

"Pretty much." He takes in my annoyed expression and smiles. "You're pretty cute when you are jealous." His mood lightens, eyes sparkle.

"Why can't another employee fill in for today. This can't be good." I point to reception where the phone has just started ringing again.

"Baby, if I thought there was an employee here who could handle me I wouldn't be looking for an intern."

"You still haven't found one?" He shakes his head no. Sighing I push him through to the constantly ringing phone. "Go answer the phone, I'll call in lunch."

"Baby, they can wait..."

"Go." I smack his ass.

Sitting at his desk, I phone Sawyer and ask him to go grab some lunch then I tidy Christian's desk while I wait for him to return.

"Happy, boss?" He smiles slyly whole strolling back into his office.

"Very," I stand and let him take a seat so that I can plant myself in his lap.

Lunch arrives twenty minutes later, giving Christian and me enough time to go over a few wedding details.

I stay sitting on his lap and eat my pasta salad, feeding him little bits of my food between mouthfuls of his Turkish roll.

"Feel better," resting my forehead on his I kiss his lips.

"You always make things better." He breaths. "I like your dress." Fingering the lace details he trails a finger up to my chin, tilting my face up. "You look good in white." He gives me a lopsided smile and a wink.

"Hmm, I won't be wearing white for the wedding..." I grin. "White's for virgins... And if I remember correctly, a rather grumpy businessman who likes to fire temps who flash him took care of that for me."

"Lucky bastard." He laughs. "I wouldn't fire you, baby."

"What makes you so sure I'd give you a peek if I were your temp for the day anyway."

"Are you offering?" He jokes, running his fingers up and down my arm. I think about it, it's not like I have anything else to do, and how hard can it be answering phones?

"Okay..." I shrug. "Anything I can do to help you."

"Babe I was joking!" He scoffs in shock.

"I'm not. Give me a run down on what I need to do. Just answer the phone when it rings?"

"You won't be doing anything. You need to go home and rest." He's dead serious, but I'm actually a little excited about being able to help him. It'll be like a role, PA to sexy billionaire. I grin wickedly. There's no way I'm letting him talk me out of this.

I push to my feet and straighten my dress. With a lick of my lips, I channel my inner secretary. "The agency would like to apologize for the unprofessional, whorish behavior of the previous temp. I've been sent as a replacement." I bite my lip trying to stifle my laughter watching Christian's reaction; open mouth, wide eyes. "Can I get you anything... Sir? A coffee perhaps."

"Fuck me," he groans throwing his head back.

"Coffee with one sugar?" I add, giving him my most innocent look. "Coming right up... Boss man." I wink, turning and swaying my hips a little more than usual as I walk from his office. My shoulders shake in laughter as I hear him banging his head against his desk.

I'm fixing him a coffee; exactly the way I know he likes it, when I get my first phone call.

I pick it up, pressing the number next to the red flashing button.

"Hello Ana...um Grey's office Amanda speaking," I correct myself. No one needs to know who they are talking to. I raise my face and see Christian leaning against his doorframe, eyebrow raised, arms crossed, and a smile on his face.

"How are you Mr. Mendes...?" Christian's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey is unavailable at present, can I take a message?"

Christian winks and quite frankly with him looking the way he does in his suit, I don't blame the temp for flashing her tits at him. I want to flash him myself right now.

"Let me check his schedule for you Mr. Mendes." I have a tinker around on Andrea's touch screen. It's all pretty self-explanatory. Schedule. Appointments. Grey.

Christian walks over placing his hands either side of me on the desk trapping me in. His scent hits me like a tidal wave, drowning me in his deliciousness.

He points to a red square two weeks from now. "How does the 24th sound?" I relay to the man on the phone.

I scribble _Mendes 24th_ on a piece of notepad so that I can type it into the computer when I'm off the phone.

"You have a lovely day," I sing before hanging up. "Grumpy prick isn't he?" I mumble.

Christian doesn't respond so I tilt my head right back, stretching my neck to its maximum. His mouth is on mine immediately. Forcefully, passionately.

"Fucking sexy as hell in my office." He groans between fierce kisses. "Take you over ...my... Fucking desk."

He pulls away eventually leaving me breathless.

"Why Mr. Grey..." I pant, my chest heaving, my hand clutching my throat. "I don't believe that was in my contract."

He adjusts his crotch and growls something untranslatable before striding back into his office.

* * *

><p>Clearing my throat I pick up the inter-office phone and press the button with Christian's name on it.<p>

He picks up almost immediately. "Ready for your personalized induction, baby?" He asks. I can hear the smile behind the phone.

"Mr. Grey, your three o'clock is here. Shall I send him through?" I answer, trying to reply as though I am unaffected by his suggestion; despite the tingling in my core.

"Fuck! I forgot. Send him through. I'm out after this so put your feet up, baby."

I send Mr. Stevens through, ignoring his curious looks at me - it's not every day you see Anastasia Steele manning a reception - then get to work sorting through all my notes so that Andrea can understand everything I've done when she returns.

I pick up the files on the desk noticing a folder that makes my eyes narrow and breathe hitch.

**Elena Lincoln - Esclava.** My mood drops instantly. _Bitch_. I am fuming, but years of performing arts has seen me through the last couple of days. I've managed to remain seemingly calm and unaffected. Christian doesn't need to see how angry I am over this. He's angry enough for the both of us. He says he's getting revenge, and that's fine, but her phone call nearly killed me and that's something I'm not willing to lay down and pretend never happened. No.

I open the folder and run my eyes down the page. I grab a piece of notepad and take notes of important information; her address, phone number and other useful things. I don't know what I'll do with it, but I sure as hell will not let the opportunity pass me by.

Tapping the tip of the ballpoint pen against my lip I quietly contemplate. Perhaps Christian doesn't need to put himself at risk, or in her general vicinity for that matter, in order to execute his revenge.

Maybe, just maybe... Grabbing my phone from my handbag I speed dial Kate.

"Hey," she answers, breathless but I daren't ask why.

"Remember back in LA when we were talking about what we'd be doing if I wasn't an actress and you weren't my PA?"

"Um yeah. Where are you going with this little lady?"

"You no longer have a job."

"Mmm." She hums, her curiosity piqued.

"And I have an idea."

"Do tell..."

So I do, I tell her everything; everything bar the pregnancy that I'd liked to announce with Christian by my side. To say she is angry would be a gross understatement. She is blind with rage.

"Let me make some phone calls and get back to you. We are going to kick her ass, Ana. And what does lover boy think of this?"

I hesitate. Christian is not the only one with contacts. "Leave Christian to me." I mutter.

"He doesn't know?"

"Not about this... No."

"Good luck with that!" She laughs. "Talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love to too... And Kate... Discreetly yeah?"

"Pffft..." She scoffs then ends the call.

The voices from Christian's office get louder as the handle turns and door opens a fraction. I shove the note paper into my bag and place the papers back in her folder before rushing out to the adjoining file room where I take a deep breath.

Not twenty seconds later Christian tilts his head around the door. "Ready, baby?"

"To get you home and talk about wedding napkins... Of course." I plaster a smile on my face, stroll over to him and grab hold of his tie. With more force than necessary I yank him towards me. "You never did give me that personalized induction." I whisper, my mouth hovering over his.

"There's cameras in here," he smirks. "But you're right. How very unprofessional. Follow me Amanda." He grins, using the name I've been answering the telephone with all afternoon.

* * *

><p>It's Wednesday morning, and as I sit here sipping my herbal tea watching Christian pack his case for work, the guilt of not telling him hits me. It was only days ago that I had words with him about not sharing; yet here I am holding something back.<p>

The last I heard from Kate it looked like we'd been given the green light.

"Did you hear me?" Christian wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses my temple. "What's got you frowning and staring off into space?" He asks.

I turn to face him, his arms falling as I do. His eyes crinkle at the corners when he takes in my expression.

"I umm." I start. He arches an eyebrow and waits. "Did something."

He says nothing, just waits with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I may have taken some information from your office and used it to my advantage." I bite my lip, studying his face.

"You what?"

"I said I may have..."

"I heard you the first time." He bites. "What information? Why would you do that? I would have given it to you had you asked. Everything that's mine is yours... You fucking know that!" Oh he's mad.

"You wouldn't have."

"Wha...I don't even know what to say... Used what information and how?" He seethes.

Figuring distraction is the best option here, I slip off the bar stool, still in my workout gear - a sports bra and little Lycra hot pants. His eyes dart down my body.

Running my hands over my ass to rub my thighs I shrug. "It was nothing... Just anonymously helped a business out."

"Spit it out, Ana. What did you do?" He growls, his eyes looking at my thighs before flicking up to meet my worried gaze.

"I called a few friends and umm... and we kinda bought majority shares in a chain..."

His eyes widen menacingly.

"Of Salons," I choke. "We offered, she accepted. A little too keenly because she didn't read the fine print..."

"You fucking what?!"

I flinch, his voice is thunderous.

"Kate wants to get into the cosmetics business and ..."

"You went behind my back and bought Elena out?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing... She..."

"Do you. Have. ANY idea how much time my team has put into executing a takeover."

Dead silence.

He drops his head, his hands threading through his hair.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this? Weren't you the one who said we needed to share everything?" The pained look on his face tells me everything.

"I saw an opportunity. I took it. She nearly got me killed..."

"YOU. You don't think I know that? You don't think that every time I know you're in a car I don't replay that day over and over in my head. That I'm scared shitless and that every time I answer the phone I'm not holding my breath. You don't think that when I watch you sleeping at night I don't have flash backs of seeing you broken and hurting in that hospital bed?" He chokes, sadness seeping into his anger, memories flashing through his eyes.

"Christian... Babe."

"I'm late." He shakes his head when I move towards him. "Don't."

I hold up my hands in defeat and back away, letting him cool down.

It's not until he's gone and I'm sitting in guilty silence do I remember that I'm scheduled to fly to New York late this afternoon for a talk show appearance as part of my promotional obligations.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

By mid-afternoon my boiling anger has reduced to a light simmer. I'm not angry that Ana took it on herself to acquire Elena's salons. I'm angry that she withheld it from me. I couldn't give a fuck about the time my team spent gathering all the financial and drafting up contracts. I only care about Ana.

I know why she's done this, and a part of me what's to smile and say 'that's my girl', but the other half wants to put her across my knee and spank her sexy little ass.

It's not a complete loss, I can still hit her ex-husband - hard.

"Sir," Taylor enters my office. I frown, he's supposed to be with Ana.

"Why are you not with Ana?"

"We are just on our way to the airport sir. Carter and Sawyer have just taken her to the studio to pick something up. I'm meeting them at the airport."

"She's leaving?" I push to my feet in a panic. Fuck. I know I was angry this morning, but cut me a fucking break.

"New York, Sir. She'll be gone for a few days..." He drags the words out as if I should know this. I do fucking know this, it just slipped my mind.

Ana has a few interviews to do so Kate and Mia are going with her to have a girly holiday slash bachelorette party, and my bachelor party was pushed up a week also - to tonight.

How the fuck could I have forgotten. My head is fucking thumping; knowing the last thing I said to her was in anger and didn't want her touching me.

I can't let her go like this, not after what happened the last time we were apart.

"Take me to the airport Taylor." I exhale, grabbing my phone and keys in a rush.

* * *

><p>A fleet of SUV's are parked beside the GEH jet, so I know Ana is already here, along with Kate and Mia.<p>

Leaving Taylor behind I take the steps two at a time. I can't delay their flight for too long.

Ignoring the greetings from the cockpit as I pass, I head straight to Ana. She's bent over in her seat, head down rummaging around in her handbag.

I stand in the aisle just watching her. She seems off, her movement's jerky and frustrated. Her hair curtains her face as she kicks her bag away with an annoyed groan then closes her eyes.

"You drive me nuts sometimes, baby." I say, my eyes never wavering from her. Her head snaps up. Kate and Mia are in my peripheral vision, and I know I should take this somewhere private. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I was looking for my phone..." She points to her bag, her eyes watering. "I couldn't find it. I think I left it at home."

Walking over to her, I crouch down on my haunches between her legs and cradle her face. "Don't ever leave without seeing me. Ever. No matter what's going on, I'll always, always want to kiss these sweet lips goodbye and tell you how much I love you, okay?"

"Okay," she nods, her fingers threading together behind my neck.

"Now give me a kiss." I breathe, my eyes remaining open as she moves in.

Her lips part and capture mine, the weight of this morning vanishing when our mouths connect. "I'm sorry," she pants.

"Not now, baby. Be careful okay. You've got precious cargo onboard." I whisper.

She licks her lip on a smile. "I'm going to miss you." Her smile transforms into a pout, her forehead creased. "Don't have too much fun tonight."

"Baby, I'm going to be miserable. Here," I pull my phone from my pocket and hand it to her. "I want to be able to contact you."

"But your business..."

"Any incoming business calls can be redirected to my office. If anyone calls it'll be family or me."

She tucks the phone into her pocket then wraps herself around me; arms and legs.

"Love you." The words leave her mouth on a whisper, her lips dragging across my jaw until they connect with my mouth. My fingers tangle in her lose hair, pushing her back a fraction so I can look into her eyes.

"Love you too, baby." I loosen my grips so that she can continue her kiss. And what a fucking kiss is it. Soft, sweet, rolling tongues, heavy breaths, feather light caresses, whispered whimpers. My girl is getting worked up, and if I don't walk away, no one will be going anywhere.

Slowing the kiss to a peck I stroke her cheek. "Behave."

"Always." She replies.

"See you in a few days okay. I love you." Pushing to my feet, I plant a parting kiss on her forehead. "Have fun ladies."


End file.
